


Naruto Shippūden Reborn

by MathiasNightlord01



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathiasNightlord01/pseuds/MathiasNightlord01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a slight AU of Naruto Shippuden with a different series of events. It starts during the during the three year timeskip and continues into the Shippuden Arcs. Sage Naruto, Jinchuriki Naruto, Powerful Naruto. No pairing yet. Rated M for later themes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto Shippūden Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Naruto or any of the characters used in this publication. I'm starting this story at the end of Part 1 where Naruto Leaves with Jiraiya and the training during the time skip and work my way to the current arc of Part 2.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------
> 
> Normal Speech: "Naruto"
> 
> Thoughts: _'Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!'_
> 
> Jutsu Names: **"Summoning Justu!"**
> 
> Biju and Summon Speech: **"Now then... Who do you want to kill...?"**

Naruto Shippuuden Reborn 

Chapter 1: Departure and Training

It had been a week since Naruto and Jiraiya's departure from Konohagakure and were now crossing the border of the Land of Fire entering the Land of Fangs where Jiraiya would begin training Naruto for his confrontation with his best friend and rival Sasuke Uchiha, one of the two known remaining members of the Uchiha Clan and the organization known Akatsuki whose goal was to capture Naruto in order to extract the spirit of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. The most powerful out of all nine of the tailed beasts; with it's ability to level mountains and create tsunamis with just a single swipe from just one of its nine tails.

Along with the other Jinchuuriki and their Biju. Naruto had 3 years before Akatsuki made their move and Orrochimaru was able to transfer his soul into Sasuke's body and Jiraiya had limited time to help him prepare.

For like the 30th time that day Naruto asked. "Pervy-Sage are we there yet?" 

Jiraiya smiled. "Were almost there, our destination is just a few miles ahead." he pointed to the mountain ahead of them.

At the base of the mountain was one of the many safe houses that he had all across the continent where Jiraiya could remain hidden from prying eyes when was gathering information through his spy network. It was the perfect place to start Naruto's training without fear of discovery. When they arrived at the compound. Naruto was amazed at the sight. 

"Wow, Pervy-Sage this place is awesome!"

It was a traditional Japanese-style home complete with a indoor hot spring. Outside there was a standard-size training ground that reached from the surrounding forest to the edge of the a small river that lead to the main river that ran through the Land of Fangs.

At the junction between the base of the mountain was a waterfall that fell directly into the river behind the residence. It had a humble, calming beauty that you didn't see in the big cities or small towns and was very nice place to look at.

Jiraiya looked on as his apprentice admired the compound before he dashed into the house to unpack his things and a small smile graced his face as recalled how Minato was similar when he was a genin. 

_'Naruto, as your mentor and as your godfather. I will do everything I can to teach you how to become the great shinobi your father believed you would be.'_ Jiraiya promised himself as he followed Naruto inside and laid his things down inside his room.

He called out to the kid down the hall. 

"You can unpack your things tonight after we're done with training." 

After a few moments, Naruto returned from his room and met with Jiraiya at the door.

"Now follow with me, your training starts now."

The Toad Sage then proceeded to the training ground. 

"Yeah Alright! Time for some training!" said Naruto as he bounded after Jiraiya. When the reached the training ground Jiraiya turned to Naruto. 

"Let begin" Jiraiya said and began to explain the details of Naruto training.

"For the next three years I will help you improve your skills in all the areas of the shinobi arts." Naruto's eyes lit up at the thought of learning powerful and destructive jutsu. Jiraiya's next words put a halt on these thoughts.

"However before I begin on teaching you new jutsu. You must first master the knowledge you already have on the fundamentals, learn more about battlefield strategy, the history of the shinobi, chakra control and mastering the techniques you already have along with Taijustu exercises before I can train you further."

Naruto groaned. "Awwh Pervy-Sage, how is working on fundamentals and boring history lessons going help me fight those Akatsuki guys and Sasuke! I mean, I don't mind the taijutsu training and chakra control I can understand, but how does the rest help?"

Jiraiya sighed. "Because Naruto these things are essential for your growth as a shinobi and are the basis to help improve your skills. As shinobi mastering these subjects are key to survival. There is a big difference between fighting with luck and fighting with skill. So far you have survived by relying on luck and quick thinking to win against opponents who were stronger than you. But when your luck runs out what are you left with?"

Naruto looked down thinking about his past battles with Zabuza, Haku, Kiba, Neji, Gaara, and many others. He began to see what his Sensei was trying to tell him. In all of the battles he had fought, he was always at a disadvantage from the very start and was always kicked around.

He noticed that as he was fighting them, he learned more about their pasts and motivations, which allowed him to see what kind of person they were. Doing this had allowed him to find a some of their weaknesses, after which he would devise some kind of clever plan to defeat them.

_'He's Right.'_ thought Naruto _'I was only able to win because I was able to think up some luck-based plan to beat them or simply outfight them, Maybe knowing more strategy can allow me to fight on more evenly the next time and knowing their history may shed some light about their reasons and think about my own.'_ Naruto looked up at Jiraiya as he anwsered "My wits and strategy."

Jiraiya nodded in approval.

"So when do we start Pervy-Sage?" Jiraiya's face became serious.

"Right Now." He continued with his instruction. 

"The first thing were going to do is review your techniques and see what needs improvement, now show me all the jutsu you've learned so far."

Naruto then jumped back to give himself room to perform his techniques. 

"Alright! Lets go wild." 

He decided to go with the summoning jutsu first he bit his thumb till it drew blood then began to forming handseals. 

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** He slammed his palm to the ground, using as much chakra as he did when he used this technique against Gaara.

As the summoning seal appeared, the area was surrounded in smoke from the technique. When the smoke cleared Naruto was standing atop the largest of the toads of Mount Myōboku, the Toad Chief, Gamabunta. 

**"Eh? Naruto? You better have a good reason for summoning me here!"**

Naruto fell backwards on the toad's head in fright. He had think of something quickly before the toad chief took his anger out on him. He cringed as he remembered the last time he tangled with the giant toad. The encounter had left him in the hospital for a week. Naruto pointed toward Jiraiya who was trying to slip away while Gamabunta was occupied.

"He told me to do it." 

Jiraiya paled as a shadow he fell over him. He turned around and gulped to see Gamabunta holding his giant tsuba in his webbed hand with a ominous twinkle in his eyes, an aura of darkness surrounding him. 

**"Going somewhere?"** He said as he swung his giant tsuba at the ground in front of Jiraiya ripping up the earth and sending the toad sage flying into the forest.

Just when Naruto thought he had escaped the gaint toad's wrath, Gamabunta said, **"Don't think I've forgotten about you!"**

The toad wrapped his tongue around Naruto as he screamed and tossed him into the river. **"That'll teach them to summon me when I'm sleeping for nothing!"**

He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke back to Mt. Myōboku.

A few minutes later, after Naruto and Jiraiya recovered from Gamabunta's "punishment", he told Naruto to continue.

After the Summoning Jutsu, He demonstrated all the jutsu he learned in the academy which Jiraiya said his use was proficient. After that he used the Rasengan, which Jiraiya said he would have to learn to do one-handed and finally Naruto used his last and favorite technique and crossed his fingers in the familiar hand seal. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

As the smoke cleared, there was two Naruto's and just when he was about to end the technique Jiraiya made a discovery and said "Naruto don't end the technique just yet I want to ask you and question first. Naruto was confused but didn't cancel the technique. Jiraiya had a smile on his face. If he was correct in his assumption Naruto's Training could be done in a fraction of the time.

"Naruto when you use the Kage Bunshin did ever notice that you seemed to know things that the clones have done after they have been destroyed?" 

Naruto gave him a blank look. Jiraiya took that as a no and created a Kage Bushin, which ordered Naruto's clone to follow him into the forest. 

When the clones entered the forest Naruto asked "Why did you send them into the forest? What this about Pervy-Sage?" Jiraiya was still smiling at him "You'll See." 

Two minutes later the clones emerged from the forest and stood beside the originals. 

"Now release the technique." ordered Jiraiya and both clones disappeared in puffs of smoke.

When the clone was gone Naruto suddenly remembered winning a game of rock-paper-scissors in the forest with Jiraiya. But that was impossible! He and the Pervy-Sage had been standing here. He looked at Jiraiya questioningly.

"I remember winning against you in a game of rock-paper-scissors game in the forest but we were right here the whole time what's going on?" Jiraiya continued to smile as he explained.

"Naruto, when a Kage Bushin is destroyed any experience the clone gains during its existence is transferred to the user once it's dispersed. Meaning that anything that they learn you'll learn as well." Naruto continued to give him a blank stare. 

"Okay, say for example, you create a shadow clone and train together with that clone and then dispel the clone, which means you cut the time you spend training in half by adding the hour the clone trained and the time you trained together because of the clone's experiences."

Naruto still looked confused, then changed to a wide grin as understanding dawned on him. "So I can cut the time in half by training with the Kage Bunshin?" Jiraiya smile got bigger. "Even better with the amount of clones your capable of creating. If you train with several hundred, training that could take you weeks or months can be completed in a few hours."

Naruto got excited when realized that with this training method, he could do the basic, strategy, history, chakra control training and master all his current techniques, all within the span of a few weeks! Jiraiya knew where Naruto's thoughts were going and informed him "Now Naruto, while this type of training will allow you to train faster, it also comes with a risk."

Naruto returned from his thoughts. "What kind of risk?" Jiraiya's face adopted a serious look agian. 

"The risk from attempting to use multiple clones for training purposes can be mentally harmful to you. Because not only does your mind collect all the experience of the clones, you collect all the mental stress from training each clone has as well."

Naruto thought about the potential risks and the pain it might cause him, but then he thought about his fight's with with Sasuke and Orrochimaru.

_'No! this training maybe risky but I need to be prepared to fight in 3 years and I need all the training I can get if I going to be strong enough defeat them.'_

Naruto's face became determined as he looked toward Jiraiya "I know this is going to be risky Pervy-Sage, but I can't and won't let that stop me from achiving my dream to be the greatest Hokage and bringing my best friend back. Believe it! "

Jiraiya nodded to his apprentice, impressed by his students drive to improve. 

"Then let's begin, your training starts now." 

Naruto grinned in response crossing his fingers as he said. **"Taiju Kage Bunshin no Justu!"** and giant cloud of smoke covered the area as the smoke cleared the training ground was crowded with over 2000 clones.

Naruto turned away from Jiraiya as he adressed the clones and shouted."ALRIGHT EVERYONE! LET'S GO WILD!"

**Chapter End**

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? I decided to change the sequence of events and bringing the shadow clone training during the timeskip because I want to make it so naruto is as strong as he is during the Fourth Shinobi World War Arc before he returns to Konoha. Most of the story will be still stay pretty close to the canon version of events but with a few changes. 
> 
> If you have any questions please make them in the reviews or send me an PM and I will try to answer them as best I can.
> 
> Please send LOTS and LOTS of reviews and tell me what you think! Flames will be ignored!
> 
> Signed,
> 
> MathiasNightlord01


End file.
